House of Hades
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: This is my version of what I think should happen in the fourth book. Leo is on the edge Jason is always mad, Piper is being annoying, Nico is stressed, Frank seems focused, and Hazel confused. While on their journey things have changed, Stakes are now higher, and they are now in a life or death situation.
1. Nico l

Nico's POV

Everyone was shell-shocked. The two greatest heroes had fallen to the worst place to be. When you thought about, they were toast. Percy had defeated so many monsters in his life, including Kronos.. All of them were down there, every last one of them. Nico didn't bring this up though, they had enough problems as it is.

Piper for one was crying her eyes out. She was Annabeth's friend back at camp. People had to stop crying soon right?

Jason was comforting Piper, which I guess would be what a good boyfriend would do. Nico wouldn't know, he was a child of Hades, which made him kind of antisocial, and bad with feelings.

Hazel was hugging on Nico, which was kind of awkward. The last time someone hugged him like this, was ... from Bianca.

Frank was staring into space trying not to cry. Nico guessed it must have been hard because his face was cover with a pained excretion.

Leo, well he hadn't seen Leo. The last time he had seen Nico saw him he was murmuring about how it was his fault. He had run to the engine room saying that he needed to steer the ship. That was five hours ago.

"Ok guys, we need to start planning." Nico stated trying to bring everyone out of their funk.

"Right, Leo already set course to the doors." Hazel said whipping away her tears.

"Well, then let's stop sulking and make sure Leo hasn't been driven crazy, shall we?" Jason said standing up.

"Yea, I don't think it's health to lock yourself in a room for hours." Frank said standing up.

* * *

When they got to the control room they found something they had expected. A determined boy with a mission. Leo was standing there holding the wheel like it was his life line. He was staring out the window, he didn't even seem to notice they had come in.

"Hey Leo, let me take a turn driving, you need a break." Jason said.

"Oh, there is no way in Tartarus that you, of all people, are touching my baby!" He yelled not even looking up.

"Leo, come on, I'm not that bad!" Jason replied.

In the background you could all see the heads shaking in disapproval.

"Thanks guys!" Jason sulked.

That's when the ship went BOOM!


	2. Leo ll

Leo POV

Did the gods hate him? I guess you can always ask them, but Leo didn't care. He was just ticked that Dylan came back for revenge. The jerk was the same as ever. He was annoying, cruel, and had shiny teeth. I mean wow Leo needed to ask him who his dentist is, because dang those things sparkle.

Damn ADHD! He couldn't focus. This guy was destroying his ship, his baby, and he could only think of his teeth? What kind of captain was he? Oh, that's right the captain that loses two friends to Tartarus!

"Dylan, as creepy as ever, do you mind not blowing up my ship? I kind of worked hard on it, and you owe me for throwing me into the Grand Canyon." Leo yelled.

"Ah, the annoying hyper one, do you ever change?" Dylan smiled. "Oh now, don't be like a child o Hades, grudges get you killed."

"Hey!" Nico and Hazel yelled.

"Oh, excuse me. Death's children are touchy!" Dylan laughed. "To bad I have to kill you, it could have been a blast!"

"What, a pity party?" Nico snarled softly.

"Piper, as pretty as ever, yet you bore me." Dylan sighed. "I mean your pretty, but all you do is complain. Trust me when I say, no man what's a crier."

Piper started yelling something he couldn't hear. I could tell that it was probably not pretty by the look of horror on Hazel's face.

"So Jason, How's Reyna?" Dylan asked evilly. "Did she miss you/'

"Shut up, we're best friends, she did miss me." Jason yelled.

"Frank, what would happen if I did this?" Dylan asked. Just as he asked he sent lightning at Hazel. Hazel was able to get her body out-of-the-way, but it struck the pocket of her jacket.

"FRANK!" Hazel yelled. She ran over to the teen laying on the ground. He looked weak, but unharmed.

"What the heck was that?" Leo yelled.

"Yes Romans, what was that?" He smirked.

"Franks life line" He heard Nico murmured.

"Ah, the truth came out! Franks life is tied to a stick, which is now a stub. How long can that last? Poor Hazel has to watch over it, does that seem fair?" Again with those amazing teeth.

Leo cursed in Spanish. he didn't know that. He knew Frank was very powerful, but didn't know his life line was so short.

"Hey male model, look over here!" Leo shouted. The reaction was instant. Dylan was now plowing into Leo.

The fight had started. Leo shot fire at the guy, but it just went through him. he continued firing anyway. Dylan just laughed.

"Hey guys, when ever you feel like jumping in!" Leo shouted.

Jason cam running over and started slashing at Dylan. After a few minutes of battle, he had him cornered.

"Oh, little Valdez needs help again? Looks like you are weak. I'm surprised that you haven't burned Franks life line by now." He smiled again. "There there, you will have your chance to burn them all."

"SHUT UP!" Leo screamed and stabbed him with a knife he pulled out of his tool belt.

"Little guys got guts?" Dylan laughed as he disintegrated.

It was silent. Why would Dylan give up so easy? Why would he just come here to taunt us? All Leo knew was that it had worked. He panicked.

"Leo..." Jason started, but Leo just ran off.

* * *

**AN: Poor Leo! Dylan really did his job well! HAHAHA! Do you know what that job was? Please review and guess!**


	3. Hazel lll

**AN: Anyone have any ideas, go ahead and review. If you like it, review. I love to hear some comments!**

* * *

Hazel POV

After Leo ran off it was silent. No one wanted to say anything, not a word. It seemed very awkward. Everyone seemed to be thinking about what Dylan had said. _Could Leo kill Frank by accident? No, he wouldn't do that, not at risk of a life. He may seem light-hearted and funny, but he cared underneath._

"Frank, why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked, breaking the long silence.

"Percy and Hazel knew. I didn't want more stress on you, plus I'm scared." Frank explained.

"How did the stick get so small?" Jason wondered.

"I had to light it on fire to break death out of his chains. Yes, before you ask, it was painful." Frank mumbled.

'It's ok, does anyone know what happened to Leo? He looked as white as a sheet." Hazel asked.

Jason seem to squirm uncomfortably. "Leo told me something about his past, but he has to tell you, not me." Jason said.

"I think Jason maybe right, what did Dylan say to him?" Piper asked.

"Something about accidentally killing Frank some day. He said it like it had happened before. Did something happen that we don't know about?" Hazel asked.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Pier said.

"Press the big red button?" Frank answered.

"Uh no, we talk to Chiron, he would know about something!" Piper said.

* * *

They had the IM working and were now talking to Chiron.

"Ah, I see Gaea has pulled out a hidden weapon." Chiron nodded.

"Huh?" Jason mumbled. _This guy seems to confuse people all the time._

"Trust, he has brought up the past, and now you guys need to see it." Chiron frowned.

"Wait, all of ours? I really don't want people seeing me getting tripped over and over!" Frank whined.

"Well, we don't need to see it now." Jason laughed. The first laugh since they fell.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Piper asked.

"Close your eyes, I am sending you back now." Chiron said.

"Wait, who's first?" Hazel asked embarrassed.

"Jason."


	4. Frank llll

**AN: This was so emotional. I didn't know I had it in me. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Frank POV

Frank opened his eyes he was in a small apartment. On the floor sat two kids. One was a nine-year old girl. She had black hair and stunning blue eyes. The second child was a two-year old boy. He had blond short hair with the same eyes as the girl. _This must be Jason and Thalia when they were younger!_

_"Momma!" _Little Jason yelled. Thalia tried to hush him.

"How could she do this! She should have been home hours ago! We should just run! We can't though. Your two young." Thalia mumbled.

"Wait didn't Thalia run away?" Piper asked. "I remembered Annabeth saying something like that?" Piper wondered. _Must have been later on._

"Momma, I want Momma!: Jason screamed.

"No, you really don't." Thalia mumbled.

"Do any of you know about his mom? I sure don't. Heck, I didn't even know he had on." Piper asked.

"Of course he has one, where do you think he came from?" Frank stated.

"Um, I meant alive." Piper said.

"Jason, I promise I will get you out of here." Little Thalia promised the squirming Jason.

Just then the door banged open and Jason yelled "Momma!"

* * *

They were now at the Roman camp. Jason looked about eight now. He was very small, but they could tell it was him. Though not as powerful, it made him look weak. His friends knew better than to think he was weak. He seemed to be walking toward the area. That's when two older campers came up from behind him and tripped him. All they did was laugh at the kid on the ground.

"Son of Jupiter, what a waste. You would think you would be better than this. Ah well it doesn't matter." The first one mocked.

The other one just laughed.

Jason mean while was just laying there, crying his eyes out. That only made it worse.

"Why hasn't Zeus helped him? Come on smite them!" Piper asked.

"Roman gods don't help they're children. They must fight their own battles." Hazel told Piper, who huffed.

"Yea, not powerful at all." The first one said than kicked him in the side.

* * *

They were now in the dinning hall. Everyone was sitting there yelling at a ten-year old Jason. Jason looked scared and really sad.

"And why are you the only one to return alive?" Questioned one of the leaders.

"We were fighting and Karen got bit, it had poison. I brought her home, but she died at the gates. Please it's not my fault!" Jason begged.

"What about John?" Where is he?" Another elder asked.

"He went missing. I took a day to look for him, but wanted to get Karen to camp." Jason tried to explain.

"You are to blame! Go search for John now!" The leader boomed. "And don't come back without his body!"

* * *

They were back on the Argo now, Jason was even there. He looked like he was about to cry. Frank gave him a sad look.

"Did that all really happen?" Piper asked.

"Yes?" Jason frowned.

"I am so sorry!" Hazel said giving him a hug.

Chiron coughed bring his presence to their knowledge. "Now to Annabeth's"


	5. Nico X

**AN: Another emotional chapter!**

* * *

Nico POV

There was a reason Nico was silent for all of Jason's memories. It was just to painful for Nico. He thought about his sister and how she was dead.

Annabeth's past was not pretty. It started when she was seven. She was running through a park with a hell-hound following her. She was crying, begging for help. It was a very sad sight for the group.

"Just leave m alone! I knew I should have run away!" Annabeth yelled.

"She ran away so young?" Hazel asked.

"Yea, she thought her family hated her, because she brought monsters." Nico stated.

'What?! And no one told us this?' Piper yelled.

"It's the same as when Jason didn't tell us about his friends dieing on the quest. They didn't want to say anything." Nico explained.

"When did you become Mr. Know-it-all?" Jason asked.

"It was pretty simple." Nico yawned.

* * *

They were now on a boat. She was now thirteen. Beside her was a very small Percy. They were both talking to an older blond teen.

"You betrayed us! You betrayed me!" Annabeth screamed at the guy. He just smiled. This seemed amusing to him. That's when he realised who it was; Luke.

"What are you doing this Luke? What happened to you? First you try to kill Percy..." Annabeth started.

"Almost did too, stupid scorpion!' percy mumbled.

"... Then you poisoned Thalia's tree!" Annabeth finished.

"Because, the gods are evil!" Luke laughed.

"Is this guy crazy? How does he know Annabeth?" Hazel asked.

"He was the father figure in the run away group." Nico said.

* * *

Annabeth was pacing around camp. She was about fifteen. People were giving her weird looks.

"Come on seaweed brain, don't be dead!" She yelled.

"Oh, this must be where he blew up that mountain and almost died." Nico said.

"Wait, that was him?" Jason asked.

"Yea, Annabeth was with him but he told her to run. He was gone two weeks. He showed up at the burning shroud ceremony." Nico explained.

"Awkward" Jason whistled.

* * *

They were back on the Argo again.

"Great, that was sad." Piper said.

"Now for Percy" Chiron continued.


	6. Jason Xl

Jason POV

Annabeth's past was depressing. The scene right here totally out ran her's. Percy was about six, standing in front of him was the world ugliest man. If he looked into Percy's eyes you would see fear.

"Who is this guy Nico? I've never seen Percy so scared." Jason asked.

"For once I don't know. You would have to ask Grover, he knew Percy before camp." Nico said. "And I'm with you, This guy must have done something.

"Give me cash boy!" The guy screamed at little Percy. the boy scrambled through his pockets, trying to reach some cash.

He handed the money to the guy. "Now remember, this is our Guy secret ok? Don't tell your mother, or else you're in trouble!" The man said with balled fists.

"Yes, Gabe!" Little Percy squeaked.

"That's sir!" Gabe yelled at him.

"Yes sir!" Percy squeaked again.

"Now bring me a beer, I need to be ready for my Poker game." The man yelled again. Percy scrambled to the kitchen.

"Is this even legal. Who is this guy, Percy never said anything!" Nico said.

"I don't know, but I don't like him, not one bit!" Frank growled.

Little Percy scrambled with what he was asked to get. He came back with it in his hands. That's when Gabe smacked it out of his hands. He laughed.

"Why did you drop that kid?" He asked still laughing.

"I...I" Percy tried.

"Just forget it, go sit in a corner and stare at the wall. When your mom get's home come out." The man instructed.

"Now, that is no way to treat a kid!" Piper yelled.

* * *

They were now at camp Half-Blood. Percy was twelve sitting at a table all alone. You could tell he was lonely. He sat up to leave, then walked out. On the way to his cabin he saw the Ares cabin following him. He sighed as if he expected it.

"What do we have here? The so-called son of Poseidon. Well, your just a shrimp, bet you feel good about completing a quest. Well, don't!" One boy yelled at him.

"Don't you guys have something better to do?" He whispered. "Like leaving me alone?"

"I though everyone loved him?" Piper said. "Everyone missed him so much, and they cared."

"Not all people Piper, you've got to understand, he was different back then. People treated him differently back then." Nico sighed.

* * *

Percy was at his school sitting next to a girl with red hair. he looked like he was about to fall asleep. The girl noticed this.

"Percy, were you attacked again?" The girl asked worried.

"Yea, but it's not like I can..." He started.

"Percy?"

Silence.

"Percy!" She was now shaking him awake.

"Sorry, I'm so tired. Another monster attacked. I haven't gotten a decent nights sleep in a while." He sighed.

"Wait, he gets attacked a lot?" Frank asked.

"Huh, he's a child of the big three with a powerful aura. No, I don't think he does." Nico spat.

"I'll take that as a yes." Frank murmured.

Percy was getting up now. If you looked at his left arm he had a small bruise there. The girl noticed.

"Percy, you're hurt!" The girl yelled.

"Rachel, I'm fine!" he replied trying to move onto the next class.

"That's Rachel?" Piper asked.

"Yep, how do you think she found out about halfbloods?" Nico asked.

"Never mind!" Piper sighed.

* * *

Now they were falling, where were they? Then they heard screaming.

"Annabeth, when does this fall end?" Percy asked.

"I don't know but... A MINUTE!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy wrapped his arms around her and went beneath her. Then Jason understood what he was doing.

"He's going to take the hit!" He yelled.

There was a scream and then silence. Annabeth sat up, looking dazed, then she looked down.

"Percy! Wake up!" she shouted. She sounded scared.

He moaned. "Where are we?"

"Tartarus, remember?" She said and sat on his leg, then a scream. "Oh gods, your legs broken!"

"I'm confused, how did we fall into Tartarus?" Percy asked.

"What just happened?" Hazel asked.

"He took the blunt of the force. He must have hit his head or something, along with his leg." Jason said.

"Great! That's all they need!"

"Percy what do you remember?" She asked.

"I remember everything, like names and stuff." He sighed

"What's the last event you remember?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, Eating reindeer?" he said.

"Hey, he remembered!" Frank said happily.

"What? When was that?" Nico asked.

"WE ordered Waffles named reindeer pancakes!" Hazel laughed.

* * *

They were back on the ship again and everyone look at each other.

"Wow, his life sucks!" Jason said.

"You think?" Nico said.

"Ok, Franks turn!"


	7. Hazel Xll

**AN: Thank to your you views out there. I was wondering if you could review. Reviews tell me if I am on the right track, and if you want an idea. Ideas I use, I always dedicate to that author. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Lovingbooks4ever: Lol, of course I will, your awesome! I'm glad I have a fan!**

* * *

Hazel POV

We were at a school, it was a huge brick building with snow everywhere. Who ever said that Canada isn't cold, is a liar. Sure we couldn't feel the cold, but by the looks of the little boy sitting on the bench. The boy was small, probably a first grader, six or seven years old. he had his head in his hands and looked to be crying.

When he looked up they saw his face. He was Asian, with the most adorable face. He had purple lines under his eye, showing he was tired.

"Who is this guy?" Jason asked.

To answer his question a young women, his teacher, came up to him and sat down next to him. The boy looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Frank, I'm so sorry. Kids can be cruel sometimes. They pick a weak target that they know will give in to them..." The teacher stopped, now realized what she had said. "There are other reasons too. Its also kind caring ones, and the who are different."

"Wait, THAT"S Frank! He's like a teddy bear! He's so small." Nico said.

"I understand ." Frank muttered.

"Look, let's get you inside, warm up a little. The kids are all down at the principles office. There is no need to worry." said.

"I'm not going back inside." Frank stated turning so his back was to .

"What? You'll freeze to death if you don't come in." warned.

There was silence from Frank.

paused. "I'll go call your mother, but Frank. Don't do anything rash like change schools ok? They are being dealt with. What did the nurse say?"

"Why would he need a nurse?" Hazel asked.

"Hazel, it's obvious." Piper said.

"No, what do you mean?" Hazel questioned.

"They beat him up Hazel." Nico murmured.

"She just said I have bruises, and a sprain in my wrist." Frank paused. "Can I leave now."

"Not until your mothers here Frank. Hang tight till I get back." Mrs. Robin whispered.

When Mrs. Robin was out of sight, Frank started crying. "I'll never fit in." He stated.

* * *

FD

Frank was now thirteen, in the hell that is middle school. He had gotten taller and bigger. He still had the same sort of face. He was walking down a hallway.

"Hey baby face, ready for your daily beating?" One smart mouth laughed.

"No?" Frank begged.

"Well, its time!" A second laughed.

* * *

The next place they saw was a fifteen year old Frank at a funeral. He was in a suit and tie.

"Would her son want to say anything?" The priest asked.

He nodded. He walked up to the front and stood there. "My mother was a kind and caring person. She died saving others. I will miss her forever." That's when his voice cracked and he sat back down.

* * *

Hazel was back on the boat, close to tears.

"so, can we continue please?" Frank asked.

"Frank was that..." Jason question hung in the air.

"Yes... now who's next?" Frank asked.

"Piper."


	8. Nico Xlll

**AN: Piper was hard to do. **

**Reason 1: I don't really like her. **

**Reason 2: I kind of think she had it easy.**

**Reason 3: She still has a parent.**

**Check out my new story, Untold stories on the Argo.**

**midnightstar 2373: Thanks, I really had no idea what to do. Piper was as I said really hard.**

**Awesomeness: Festus? Um, ok? XD JK JK JK!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Midnightstar 2373: Thank you so much!**

* * *

Nico POV

They were in a huge house, all the walls were white. There was a fancy piano in the center of the room. A little girl ran into the room. She had beautiful brown hair with bright eyes.

"Daddy!" The little girl said running to her father.

"Pipes!" he picked her up and spun her around.

"Wow, Piper was adorable!" Hazel said in awe.

"Wow, she can't be more than five." Frank mumbled.

They heard a phone ring and saw Piper's dad talking on the phone. The lost girl stood there waiting for her father.

"Daddy?" Piper asked.

'Honey, I have to go. I'll see you later!" Her dad ran out the door.

'But..." Piper stood there in shock.

* * *

They were now in a court room. Piper was about twelve, she was sitting there in front of the judge. Her dad was no where in sight.

"Piper Mclain, you have been accused for stealing a iPod. What do you say to these charges?" The fat judge asked the girl.

"I didn't steal it, he gave it to me!" Piper proclaimed.

"Where is her dad?" Frank asked.

"Busy"

* * *

Fourteen year old Piper stood there in front of Jane. jane seemed to be staring her down.

"No Piper, your dads much to busy! Just leave it alone!" Jane yelled.

"Can she even yell at her like that?" Jason asked.

"Go away Piper! No one wants you here!

* * *

"Nico" Chiron said right as they go there.


	9. Frank Xllll

Frank POV

They were in a hotel, some fancy upbeat hotel. They looked around, everyone seemed to be dressed like it was still the 40's. Then again when he looked around it was decorated like the 1940's too.

"Where are we?" Frank asked. He didn't understand, why did this place look like the past.

"1940's, wow didn't know I'd miss this place." Hazel sighed.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh, he didn't tell you" Hazel asked.

"I guess not?" Frank stammered.

"Well, see Hades got close to Nico's mom; Maria. Zeus didn't like this, so he struck her down with lightning." Jason winced. "This was back in the 40's. To save his kids he dipped them in the Lethe and placed them in the Lotus Casino you never age there. So when they came out they were the same age."

"They?" Jason asked.

"Nico's sister? He didn't tell you about her either?" Hazel grumbled.

"He has a sister?" Frank asked.

"UGH! JUST WATCHED!" Hazel yelled. ( That was weird )

A man came running out with two children. One was a twelve-year-old girl, the other a ten-year old boy. They had the same black hair and pale skin.

"We must hurry!" Hades yelled.

"What about mom?' Nico asked.

"You'll see her soon." Hades whispered.

"That's so sad!" Piper sighed. "He doesn't even tell the kid his mothers dead."

"Would you?"

"No?"

* * *

They sighed as they saw where they were, the mess hall at Camp Half-Blood. Percy walked in, looking grim. Nico, about the same age, ran up to him.

"Where is Bianca?" Nico asked quickly. "I can't wait to see here!"

"Oh gods, this must be the quest." Hazel cried.

"Listen Nico, you might want to take a seat." Percy began. He looked about fourteen.

"I don't want to sit, I want my sister!" Nico called.

"Look Nico, there was a situation on the quest. She saved our lives, but she died. I'm so sorry Nico." Percy explained.

"NO! Your lying!" Nico screamed. "This can't be happening!"

He dug his sword in the ground, dead people started to come up. Percy fought them off, but they kept coming.

"It's all your fault!"

* * *

"Hazel"

* * *

They were sitting outside a school yard. Hazel sat next to a small boy who had a impish grin.

"That looks like Leo!" Piper said.

"Hazel, it's ok. Those guys don't know how to see right." The boy laughed.

"Sammy, I hate this." Hazel whispered. That's when a diamond popped out of no where.

"Hey, it's my lucky day!" The boy smiled.

"NO! It's cursed!" Hazel yelled grabbing it out of his hand.

"It's fine. Chill Hazel. Hey, how do you feel about going by to see the horses today?" The boy asked smiling at her.

"Sure!" Hazel laughed and walked away with him.

"That was weird?" Piper exclaimed.

* * *

"Wow, children of Hades have horrible lives!" Jason sighed.

"Your telling us" Nico sighed

"Last but not least; Leo"


	10. Piper V

**AN: This was the saddest chapter ever! I almost cried once, and I don't cry! **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**Love Lisa (fake author name)**

* * *

Piper POV

I knew before I opened my eyes that we were in a park. I could feel the wind blow, and hear the children playing. I opened my eye to see a little Leo sitting at a table. He looked about three, maybe four. he had the same hair and smile.

"That's Leo/" Frank asked. "He looks so different."

"What d you mean, he looks the same to me." Hazel said.

"He's right, look into his eyes." Jason said.

I did and what I saw was something I hadn't seen from Leo. His eyes showed happiness. I mean honest gods happiness. he looked like a child who had just went down stairs on Christmas morning and saw all his presents.

"Wow, your right he does look different" She whispered.

"The question is, what changed?" Hazel asked.

"He doesn't talk about his family much." Frank blurted out.

"Do any of us?" Jason interrupted.

"Not really, most of us don't because our families dead." Hazel said stating the obvious.

This made Piper feel guilty. She was one of the only of the seven with a parent. Percy she knew had his mom, Annabeth had told her. Annabeth had her dad, a stepmom, and step siblings. Piper had her dad, the one she almost lost a year ago.

"Leo never told us much, all we know is he was a foster child." Jason said.

They looked back at the scene, Leo was sitting next to an older woman. he was drawing a picture. Piper looked over at the drawing and gasped.

"Is that the Argo ll?" Frank asked.

The lady stood up and walked over to him. "Not now!" She grabbed the drawing and threw it into the wind. Little Leo began to cry. He put his hand on the table and the table burned.

'Crap! That's wild!" Jason shouted.

"He just burned his hand print into the table!"

* * *

They were now in a workshop. Leo was seven, walking in with a women around twenty-seven.

"OK, I just need to get my hammer, then we can head home." The women said.

"That must be his mom, why are we seeing this, it looks normal?" Jason asked.

"Something must have happened, we wouldn't be here if it didn't" Hazel said. She watched then screamed. "That's Gaea, what is she doing here."

"I don't know, but whatever it is, is making Leo mad look!" Piper said.

Leo was on fire trying to get to his mother, Gaea had locked the door.

"Momma!" Leo shouted banging on the door. By now the workshop was up in flames. Poor Leo was now laying by the door, out like a light.

"Oh Gods! You guys know what this means, right?" Hazel asked, catching on.

"Leo accidentally killed his mother, when trying to save her!" She realized. "Oh my gods! No wonder he hates his gift!"

At this point firefighters came in ad grabbed Leo and carried him out. Someone was on the phone, the social worker, talking to someone.

"Yes, your sister died. Will you take her child? You are his aunt, no?" The social worker asked.

"NO, He is a diablo! A demon child, he killed his own mother!" They heard from the other end of the phone.

"There is no proof he killed her. It looks like an accident." She informed.

* * *

They were now on the street, in the alleyway. There right in front of them was a ten-year old boy sleeping. He looked sad, he cried while he slept.

"I'm sorry momma!"

This was his third run away.

* * *

"Now do you understand. Every last one of you have secrets. Things you wish no one would find out. Those things could be used against you, but now can't.' Chiron explained.

"So, what happened to Leo was true?" Hazel asked.

"Sadly, yes. That was only a run through though." Chiron answered. "You have to find him, you have no idea what the words Dylan said meant to him."

"We're on it!"


	11. Leo Vl

Leo POV

I was hiding in the basement, or as the others call it, the under ship. I was he only one that came down here. It could because I was the only one who didn't have people to talk to, or then again it could be the smell of horse turds. I don't know when I'm going up to see the others, how could face them.

Dylan's words taunted him. _Oh, little Valdez needs help again? _

Like the first time, Jason had to save his butt. Why couldn't he do anything, he always need help. Oh wait, there as thing he hadn't needed help with; killing his mom. He could still hear her screams when she was locked in.

_Looks like you are weak._

He was. No matter who told him he was brave or a hero, he would always be weak. His mother ad said she was his brave little boy, but where had that got her.

_I'm surprised that you haven't burned Frank's life line by now._

He could see Frank' face eve now. He had a look of fear in his little baby eyes. His mouth was wide open, like he wanted to scream. he had turned to look at me at that very moment. That looked would be etched in my mind forever.

_There there, you will have your chance to burn them all._

I didn't want to kill them, like I did to my mother. It would be the last straw for me, I would finally snap if that happened.

I sat there in silence for what felt like hours, it probably was. Then I heard people yelling my name. Bet they were trying to find weak Valdez.

"Leo!"

"Where are you Leo?"

"Leo, come on!"

"Leo, we just want to talk!"

"Piper, do you think he's in the under ship?"

Crap, they knew where he was. He had to run, there was only one problem. There was only one door out of here. By the volume they had, they were outside the door.

"Well, only one way to find out!" The door banged open and six worried faces showed up. _Great just what I need!_

"You ok Leo" Piper asked.

I pasted one of my happy smiles on my face. "Of course, what did I miss up there?" I asked.

"Cut the crap Leo, we know." Nico burst out.

"Nico!" Hazel scolded.

"Oh, what do you guys know? You found my secret stash of cookies didn't you. Sorry, I'm not sharing!" I laughed.

"No?"

"So, you found my secret teddy bear collection?" I asked.

"Um, no?"

"So, you found... you know what just tell me what you found." I said.

"Aw, I wanted to find out all your secrets." Piper said with a sad face.

"Chiron showed us each of our pasts. He thought that if someone did something like Dylan did, then we would already know." Frank explained.

"Oh, so um you know about..." I started but couldn't finish. If they knew about my mom, they'd think I was a freak.

"Your mom? Yea, we're so sorry. We ha no idea." Hazel said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked. "We're you friends."

"I know, but no one wanted me. I was a Diablo, a kid whose family didn't want me. What was I suppose to tell you?" I asked.

"The truth?"

"I'm sorry, so what do we do now" I asked.

That's when another **BOOM** rocked the ship.

"Not again!"


	12. Nico Vll

**AN: So what do you think? I am curious, this is my third most popular story. I would like to know why, I love writing this. It's like how I deal with the long wait for the book. So, please tell me what I'm doing right.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, it really makes my day to see my work is actually good. **

**Also those who reviewed, I will answer as soon as I can, right now I can't see them without losing the document so sorry. Thanks thought, it made me smile!**

**Do note I have changed the style, like it's now I or me instead of he she. Sorry, I like it this way better. Sorry for any confusion!**

* * *

Nico POV

I am so sick of hearing the ship explode. That just means that someone is attacking, and I now have to do something. I know that sounds selfish of me , but you try going to Tartarus, then being kidnapped by Gaea, and being stuck in a jar for a week. You would be tired too, trust me.

"Really?! Could you like give us five minutes of peace!" Leo shouted. He seemed really ticked off, I mean who wouldn't? His mom died, and we pretty much reminded him of that.

"Calm down Leo, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later, why not sooner?" Frank said. I knew the guy, out of all of us, was the little ray of sunshine, but really Frank? Really? Sooner, is worst than later.

"Yea, um let's do this. No one get killed, it would just make things worse." I said. Like Hades wants more spirits. He almost made me start working for free, FOR FREE! Thank you very much, but no.

"Sorry if it's an inconvenience for you." Leo snarled.

"Sorry, not very good with people or social situations." I mumbled. **(AN: It stinks)**

"Don't worry I'm not either!" Leo said. I nodded and we ran out.

When we got out, there was this huge, no joke, pink hell-hound. _Was this a joke? Did my father finally lose it?_

"Um Hazel, Nico, does your dad have a few screws loose or something?" Leo asked.

"Um, no? I don't think these are his." Hazel muttered.

"These are defiantly not his! I can tell, first of all, the pink. Second of all, I can feel it. This one must be Gaea's." I said.

"Ok so, who are his friends?" Hazel remarked.

I looked back, and what I saw wasn't pretty. There was an army of, maybe 30, hell-hound on deck. They were pink, which was still really weird to me. I didn't exactly see Gses liking pink._ Oh no my cookies are burning! _Gaea would not do that!

"Ok, what now?" Frank asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked.

"It was rhetorical Nico!" Hazel said. _If Annabeth were here I would have known that!_

"Ok, we each have five on us! So the only thing we can do is, well, charge!" Jason said awkwardly. I guess that he shared responsiblity when Percy was here. So now, he was full on leader, it must be harder than it looked.

I ran up to a hell-hound and started slashing. The hell-hound charged at me with his slimy teeth. I rolled out-of-the-way just in time, one more minute and I would have been a chew toy.

"Wow, you need some breath mints!" I shouted.

I stood up and stabbed him in the belly, he disintegrated on the spot. I turned around to scan the battle, it was not good at all! As I turned around Jason went flying and hit his head on the mast. He was out cold, with a huge knot on his head. **(Can't have a story with Jason in it without him hitting his head! XD)**

"Jason!" Piper yelled. _That girl is hopeless without him,_

Piper than had to prove me wrong. She stabbed one hell-hound than turned and stabbed the other. They both disintegrated. _Ok, did not see that coming!_

By this point almost all the hell-hounds were gone. The only one left fighting was Leo. That is, untill it rammed him off the boat.

"This sucks!" Leo shouted as he fell.

Good thing for Leo, Frank was done fighting. He turned into a dragon and swooped down to get him. That left Hazel and iIto defeat the three Hell-hounds left.

They were easy, Hazel summoned all the weapons on the deck and impaled all the hell-hounds. _Why didn't she do that earlier?_

Frank swooped up with Leo shivering. _Ok, can this guy get a break? _He looked fine, he was just in shock. Frank turned back into his human form and stood next to Leo. He looked at him for a moment.

"He's just in shock, he might be really tired to." Frank explained.

"So, he'll be fine? Why is he in shock if he's not injured?" Hazel asked. _I was Thinking the same thing._

"He almost fell to his death, wouldn't you be scared?" Frank asked.

"Yep"


	13. Jason Vlll

Jason POV

**AN: Hey guys! I missed you guys!**

**1) I missed this story.**

**2) Why is this my third most popular story?**

**3) Tell me ideas, ways I can make this better, and why it's so good!**

**LIPERFAN101: I know right! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Jason felt useless. Yet again he had a head trauma. He didn't feel as bad as Leo looked though. Leo seemed lost for words. Then there was Nico, he seemed out of it. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, but he was curious. _What is with this guy? Could he know something about Percy and Annabeth that we didn't?_

His thoughts were confirmed when Nico spoke up. "I think we need to contact Grover." Nico stated. He seemed so sure of it, you could see it in his eyes.

Jason had met Graver when he came every so often through their search for Percy. He looked frightened most of the time, but he seemed to be more concerned than scared. Annabeth had told him that they had an empathy link. He had never met a saytr only fauns, but then again they were the same thing. That's where he had been wrong, satyrs had a different job. They helped get campers to camp safe, not go begging around for loose change.

"Grover, doesn't he have that empathy link with Percy?" I asked.

Nico frowned. "Yea, how did you know?"

"Annabeth told me."

It must have been too soon for everybody. (Gleeks, think back to when Kitty said "So is being left at the altar". Then Ryder was like "Too soon.") Everyone still missed them.

'Oh, well i contacted Grover last night. He will be coming, along with some guests." Nico said.. _Wait, why would he ask to contact him if he already did? _Jason didn't get this kid.

"Who's coming?" Hazel asked.

"Clarisse and Will are bringing him in the chariot."" Nico explained.

'Who's Clarisse?" Frank asked.

"Oh, just the half-sibling you never wanted." Nico laughed.

* * *

They showed up around lunch time. Jason heard them land just as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey punks! Where are you?" Clarisse yelled.

They all wandered up stairs. When they got up there Clarisse had her sword drawn and the two boys were trying to calm her down.

"I don't care! Prissy gonna pay!" Clarisee was shouting. "He left Annabeth out of no where! No one gets to do that!"

"look Clarisse I'm sure he already got yelled at by Annabeth." Will said. "Plus, he may not remember you. It would be bad to just charge him!"

Jason coughed. "Hey guys."

'Ah, the annoying one. Thought you would've been dead by now. That or had no memory again." Clarisse barked.

"I thought that was me?" Leo frowned.

"I"m gonna..." Piper said walking toward Clarisse, but Jason held her back.

"Ah, and little miss charming. Could you come back so I don't have to see Drew's face." Clarisse yawned.

"Please tell me she's not Clarisse." Frank begged.

"Ok baby-face, what's your name?" Clarisse asked looking him over.

Frank looked like he was gulping back anger. " I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"You have got to be kidding! He's my half-brother? What has the world come to? And who's this puff-ball for a head?" Clarisse moaned.

"I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto." Hazel fake smiled.

"Wow, a Hades kid with personality. I like you for some reason. Don't ruin it!" Clarisee stated.

"Thank you?"

"I'm Clarisse, last name you don't need to know. The blond back there is Will, and the fuzzy one is Grover." Clarisse introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Hazel smiled.

"Hey, where's Prissy?" Clarisse frowned.

"He's in Tartarus."


	14. Grover VX

**AN: Thank you for all who reviewed, you were waiting a long time, I know.**

**Guest: Everything you have said I agree with. It seems to me that people are trying to separate Leo from the group. Did you notice it or is it just me?**

**AB: THANKS!**

**Tazmaster:Yes, yes he is!**

* * *

Grover's POV (bet you didn't see that coming!)

Percy's where? How could he just fall into Tartarus, sure he was going to save Annabeth. What about his other friends? We care about him too, we miss him too.

"Hazel, very straight forward." **( Thanks Tazmaster!) **Leo laughed. "You basically just told them something along the lines of, "Oh sorry your best friend fell into hell BTW."

Hazel must have been the dark haired girl next to Leo. "Um, so all those feelings I had. The pain and grief, it's coming from Tartarus?" I gulped I almost threw up the tin cans I just ate.

'Yep, trust me its no fun down there." Nico sighed. Thats when I realized how sickly he looked. He was paler than normal, and looked extremely exhausted.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I said as I felt someones leg being snapped. I must have been Percy's, and it was extremely painful.

"Grover, what's wrong?" Will asked. he looked me up and down to make sure i was fine.

"I think something just snapped Percy's leg." I gulped. "Move over" Everyone moved as I ran to the edge of the boat and threw up over the side. I saw a piece of can floating in the water.

"Goat boy, what's wrong with Percy?" Clarisse demanded.

"His leg snapped, is sounded so gross." I sighed. "He scared of something"

"Really? I would have never known, since he was in Tartarus! He is stuck with all the enemys he already defeated! Of course he's scared, they want revenge!" Clarisse shouted.

"We get it, ok. We need a plan to get him and Annabeth out of there!" Jason figured.

"Fine then superman, tell us your plan?" Clarisse bugged.

"Well, you guys can distract the giant, while three of us get Percy and Annabeth. It's fool proof!" jason planned.

"Yea, cause its made by a fool!" Clarisse snapped.

"Just go with it, were near the House of Hades."


	15. Jason VXl

Jason POV

I guess you could say the doors of death were, how can I put this, depressing. They were black iron gates with skulls on them. The weirdest thing, on the side was a door bell. I pressed it and it launched loud screams. I was hoping those weren't Percy's and Annabeth's screams. The doors opened after the screams ended, but no one was on the other side.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked looking at Nico.

He nodded. "We have to wait for them. We can't go in, it's not safe. We just wait." H looked sad as he said this. He turned to look at the open doors. I knew he wanted to go in and look for them, but he knew better.

"What should we do while we wait?" Grover asked. "I mean it's not too good for Percy right now!"

He seemed so panicky, I wondered what might he feel? He could feel everything Percy felt, including emotions. This had to be tough for Grover, knowing what Percy was going through.

"We should rest, I'll take first watch. Get rest ok?" I said, but Clarisse shook her head. "What Clarisse?"

"I'm staying up too. Two people should stay up in case of monsters chasing them. It's safer." The glare she gave all of us made me want to cry. She was determined, that was for sure. A real daughter of Ares.

"Fine, but that's it! Now everyone go to bed!"

* * *

When everyone had finally gone to sleep, I decided to sit next Clarisse. She was weird, I mean for a girl. She seemed to have a very violent side, but she still had a caring side. She just choses not to show it.

"Why'd you come?" I asked. Not only did I surprise myself, but her as well. I guess she was use to no one caring, which is sad. "I mean, why would you come, I thought you hated Percy? Annabeth the same way, I heard.

"Look, I came to help the camp, that's all you need to know!" She barked.

It was silence after that. I didn't need her barky comments, I tried, and failed, to start a conversation. She just wouldn't budge. It could have been to topic. I had a feeling it was.

Then I heard the shuffling of feet a couple of minutes later. I sat u fast, with Clarisse not far behind me. I turned to look at her, she nodded. _Could this be them? What would they look like?_

"Seaweed brain, stay with me here! We're almost there! See there are the doors, the others are probably there already, we just need to make it there!" I could hear Annabeth cry.

I looked at Clarisse again. "That's defiantly them. No one else alive would be called sea weed brain." I laughed.

I rushed to the doors, and saw a sight I would never get out of my head for the rest of my life. Annabeth was dragging Percy along to the doors. Her ankle must have healed, because she walked fine. They were both covered in bruises ans cares. Annabeth's hair was no longer blond, but a dirt color. Percy's hair was the same, considering he had dark hair.

"Annabeth! You guys are safe!" Clarisse yelled and ran up to her and took Percy from her arms. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's tired, and other stuff. I'm tired too." She said and closed her eyes.

They're safe, it's all over!" I shouted.

"Your full proof plan failed, who closes the doors?" Clarisse asked.

Then they closed, no one insight but a deep grin. We would never know who closed. I turned around, and saw Annabeth and Percy sleeping against the wall. Maybe we didn't need to know. Maybe we should just be thankful.

I turned to Clarisse. "Maybe not?"

* * *

Gaea smiled, know ing what was about to happen. "Soon my pawn, I may have closed the doors for you. But that only gets me one step closer."


End file.
